


5 Times Sam and Daniel Went Out

by tejas



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Community: sg1_five_things, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tejas/pseuds/tejas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five episode tags that highlight Sam and Daniel's friendship throughout most of the first 7 seasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Sam and Daniel Went Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is marked as slash (after all, this is me), but if you're a gen person, you could easily squint and miss it. Shoot, if you're a Daniel/Sam shipper, you could likely do the same. ;-) I'm practicing my Good!Sam.

**1\. In the Line of Duty**

It took a while for Sam to feel comfortable in her own skin after Jolinar died. Jack thought she needed to get out and get a life, but as her C.O. didn't feel comfortable being the one to do it. Instead, Daniel invited her to go to Denver with him. When she asked why, he said, "The weather's supposed to be great this weekend, we're on Earth, we just got paid and if I have to be surrounded by concrete for another minute, I'm going to lose my mind." Sam smiled for the first time in weeks. She actually laughed the next night after drinking too much at the restaurant. She spent half the night crying in Daniel's arms and they wound up falling asleep together in the living area of their suite. When he dropped her at her house, Sam thanked him for "taking her away from it all". Daniel leaned over and kissed her forehead and thanked her for letting him.

He never told her that when he woke with her in his arms, it took a moment to remember she wasn't Sha're or that the real reason he headed straight for the shower was that he didn't want to cry in front of her.

**2\. A Hundred Days**

Around Day 64 of the time Jack was stuck on Eudora, Daniel showed up in Sam's lab to see how she was doing. He walked in and was stunned by the air of exhaustion surrounding her. He asked her how things were going and after a moment or two, she tried to explain but kept getting lost. Siler and a few of her other assistants kept making eye contact with Daniel and then looking at Sam.

"Sam, what are _you_ doing right now that only you can do?"

It took her a moment to gather her thoughts enough to answer. "I'm, um, I'm waiting on the results from..." Her voice trailed off and Sam rested her head in her hands.

"Dr. Jackson, the simulations Major Carter has planned out are still running and won't be ready for analysis for another ten hours." Daniel thought that might have been the most he'd ever heard Siler say at one time.

"Hear that Sam? Ten hours. Let's get out of here. I could kill for a steak." Sam tried to resist, but she was out on her feet. Daniel knew if he left her on base, she'd be back in her lab in no time.

They never did have that steak, but they did have a four meat pizza and part of a moderately decent Merlot at Sam's kitchen table. Then Daniel put her to bed and called the general to let him know the mission was accomplished. He promised to let her sleep herself out and shovel breakfast into her before bringing her back to the base.

Daniel stretched out on her sofa, with his car keys in his pants pocket and her motorcycle keys, her wallet and every telephone in her house locked in his car. His cell phone was stuck where he'd be sure to wake if she tried to get it. Assuming Sam would even think of it.

Daniel finished off the wine, turned off the lights and fell asleep. His dreams were pretty much the same as they had been for the entire time Jack had been missing, except now Sam was also missing and in his dreams he couldn't save either one of them.

**3\. Scorched Earth**

A week after the Enkarans left with Lotan to return to their original home world, Sam stood at Daniel's apartment door debating if she should knock. Squaring her shoulders, she did and in a few moments, the door swung open and there was Daniel. She smiled, way too brightly, and Daniel stepped back to let her in.

"I've been running errands all day, didn't feel like having to do anything at home about dinner..." Sam faltered and shrugged. She knew she wasn't very good at this. But Daniel's understated anger at her and the colonel had been obvious for days. She had to find a way to make this right between the two of them. The colonel was on his own.

"Sam, you don't have to apologize to me about building the generator, the bomb. I knew what was going on. I knew you and Jack did what you thought you had to do." She started to speak, but he held his hand up in a request for her to wait. "And it _was_ what you had to do. I don't know why you both feel so guilty about that. Nothing happened."

"Daniel! If Lotan hadn't been able to transport the bomb out quickly enough, I would have _killed_ you!"

"But he did. You didn't. I'm here. I'm alive and I don't need you _or_ Jack feeling guilty for something that didn't happen." Now Daniel was starting to get mad. "Do you _really_ think I didn't know what might happen when I went back up to the ship with Lotan?" Sam looked closely at her friend and realized for the first time that he wasn't mad about them trying to destroy the ship he happened to be on. Now she was getting slightly pissed herself.

"If you're not mad about that, then why _are_ you mad, Daniel? You've been all but simmering whenever I'm around. What _is_ it?"

"Sam you came over here with, I'm assuming, the intention of trying to work out what's happened between us. Get our friendship back on track, am I right?" She nodded, smiled and felt relieved when Daniel touched her shoulder and guided her to a chair. He sat nearby on his sofa and leaned forward as he spoke. "I want you to know how much I appreciate that, but until you can see why I'm angry, I don't see it happening."

"How can I know if you won't tell me!" Sam was getting angry all over again.

"I shouldn't _have_ to tell you, Sam!" He leaned back into the cushions and with his elbow resting on the arm of the sofa, propped his head on his fist and looked at the floor. Before she could think of anything to say, he looked up, grinned a little and added, "This isn't rocket science, Sam."

Sam rolled her eyes equally annoyed and pissed off at her friend. Daniel was the communicator, why he wouldn't communicate was beyond her.

"Why am I angry, Sam?" Daniel had shifted positions and was now slouched down on the sofa, with his head resting on the back, staring up at the ceiling of his living room.

"Because I nearly killed you." She mentally added 'idiot' and gave herself a virtual pat on the back for not verbalizing it.

"Not dead Sam. Nothing to be angry about. Try again. Why am I angry, Sam? As a bonus question, you can tell me why you feel guilty."

She started to argue with him until she took a good long look at him. She knew this man. She'd been through fire and hell with him. She could read any of her teammates in the field. It had taken her longer to decode Daniel than the colonel or even Teal'c, but she _knew_ him. Daniel _wasn't_ angry about the bomb. What's more, he wasn't really expecting her to figure this out and that pissed her off even more. Worse, he was probably planning to let whatever it was go eventually even without her making her part of it right. How _could_ he _do_ that to her.

Oh.

"Oh." That earned her a good look at Daniel's face.

"Care to share with the class, Major?" Now she really did felt like shit. She grabbed a pillow from the chair she was in and bounced it off Daniel's stomach.

"It was all about us, wasn't it." Sam sighed, pulled her feet up into the chair and rested her chin on her knees.

Daniel smiled at her just before nailing her with the pillow she'd thrown at him.

"I'll give you partial credit for that one. Full credit is still possible if you can complete the answer." Now he was grinning.

"You were an evil TA weren't you."

"The worst. I used to love having all that power over students who were usually at least a couple of years older than me."

"Like I said. Evil TA. I like that in a person." And like an Evil TA, he was going to make her say it. "We didn't trust you to have been making your own decisions. We didn't trust you to know the danger you were in. We didn't, for some reason, trust that you'd have had the courage to do what was necessary." She captured his hand when he offered it and squeezed, relishing the squeeze she was given in return.

"Thank you, Sam. Thank you for realizing it. And thank you for coming over here."

"So, we're good now?"

"Not quite." Daniel stood and dragged her to her feet. "Now you get to buy me dinner at that new Italian place down the street." Sam groaned. She'd read the same review of the restaurant Daniel had. Her bank account was toast.

"Are you going to feed me for the rest of the month?" She asked him as he headed into his bedroom to hopefully put on shoes and maybe change out of the ratty t-shirt he was wearing.

Daniel turned and came back to her. He put his arms around her and held her tightly. "Sam, I will always feed you if you're hungry. I will always give you a place to sleep if you're tired. My home is yours." He gently pressed a kiss to her forehead and she remembered the last time he'd done that. "But tonight, my friend," he held out at arm's length, "tonight it's up to you to feed me. And I feel the need for a very expensive meal."

So the night was going to cost her, but Sam thought it was well worth it to be back on track with her friend. The colonel was definitely going to have to do his own sucking up.

**4\. Menace**

Sam drove Daniel home after the lockdown was over. The cast on his arm was a stark reminder of how badly things had gone in the gate room at the end. Daniel was squinting with pain and Sam quickly calculated how long it had been since he'd seen Janet.

"Got your pain meds?" She heard his sigh and caught him looking out the window as they drove away from the base.

"Yeah." Daniel sounded tired. He'd been sounding more and more tired in recent months, no matter how much downtime they had.

"Let's get some dinner and then you can take one when I drop you at your place."

"Thanks Sam, but not tonight. I just want to go home. I'll have some soup or something."

Sam chewed thoughtfully on the inside of her cheek and wished she knew how everything had gone to hell so fast. She didn't know what had happened between Daniel and the colonel in the gate room, but whatever it was, it was hurting both of them.

"Not going to happen, Daniel. You need to eat to take a pill and I'm not going to let you try and do that yourself tonight. After a good night's sleep, I know you'll be able to function, but right now, let me do this for you."

Silence stretched between them and Sam watched the center line on the road flicker by. Out of the corner of her eyes, the mountain flickered by in a strange sort of counterpoint. The familiar landmarks seemed suddenly alien as if they'd walked through the stargate instead of the regular base entrance.

"Sure, Sam, that sounds fine."

They ended up driving through Burger King. She ordered for them both, by rote. Waved away his offer of a twenty he'd managed to tease out of his wallet with one hand. Daniel sipped at his drink a couple of times and then just held it as he looked out his window. Sam started to say a hundred things, but her tongue stayed still, her mouth stayed closed and her heart began to break. Something was happening here, something dark and desperate and inevitable and Sam couldn't think of a thing she could say or do to stop it. So she said nothing; did nothing more than pull up in front of Daniel's apartment building and sit with the engine idling.

_Park the damned car! Go up with him!_ Instead Sam smiled and asked, "Do you need me to pick you up in the morning?" And how wrong was it that she didn't know if he was on medical downtime or not.

Daniel smiled and it was wrong, too. "No need. Janet wants me to stay home for a couple of days." He held up the pain meds and rattled them in their bottle. He dropped the pills into the Burger King bag and gathered up his things before reaching over his body to open the door. Sam mentally kicked herself for not helping him, but he was so far away, and she didn't know if she could get there in time.

"Thanks for the ride, Sam. See you in a couple of days."

And then he was gone through the entrance to his building.

And then he was just gone.

**5\. Enemy Mine**

"Sam, you do know that Jack took me shopping weeks ago."

"I know he did, Daniel, but I've also seen the contents of your closet in your quarters. Trust me on this, you need more stuff. You'll thank me later." Sam signed out and waited for her friend to sign out after her. She still couldn't keep the silly grin off her face when she saw Daniel. Damn it was good to have him back! Whole and healthy and, well, still struggling a bit here and there with his memories, but he was _back_!

"We used to do this a lot before," he waved a hand in the air as he always did when he wanted to indicated the time he'd spent ascended, but didn't want to say it, "didn't we?"

"I don't know that either one of us ever did much of anything a _lot_, but yeah, you and I would do things together sometimes." She couldn't shake the memory of the last time they did this before Daniel... left. It hurt and she wanted, she _needed_ to overwrite it with something pleasant. Spending the day helping Daniel reconnect seemed like a good way to do it.

They talked about everything and nothing all the way to the mall. Sam had purposely chosen the old mall they used to go to rather than the brand new one that had opened up a few months back. She'd seen how familiar things could spark memories for Daniel and was determined to help him recapture as much of his memory as was possible. And if it meant she got to make a few more of her own, well, that was fine by her.

Daniel stood in front of the pet store, with the look the colonel had started calling his 'wait, wait, don't tell me' expression. She always thought of it as 'dearchiving'. Some little something would catch his eye and it was like a primary key in a database, pulling up record after record after record and he'd have to check each one until he found the one that mattered in the given situation. Once in a while, remembering was more like a sudden storm. Daniel would be all but overwhelmed, but that hadn't happened much after the first couple of weeks or so. Janet figured he was through with that and the rest would be fine tuning, so to speak.

"I used to shop in here." He turned to Sam with a smile. He smiled so much more easily these days. Gone was the weight that had seemed to bear down on him. He was far from carefree, but he seemed to at least be happy.

"Yes, you did."

"Fish. I used to get, um," Daniel rubbed his forehead, "filters! I used to get the filters for my aquarium here. The ones in the pet section of the grocery store didn't fit."

Sam linked arms with him and tugged him farther down the mall. "I know what you're up to mister and it's not going to work."

"It's not?" Daniel's confused expression didn't quite reach his eyes and he looked like he was fighting to keep from smiling again.

"Not a chance. We're going to buy you some more clothes, some shoes and whatever else takes your fancy."

"Lunch takes my fancy, Sam. I'm starving." Sam checked her watch. They had gotten away late and one of the best parts of having a day off during the week was being able to go to the mall and not be buried in other people.

"Where do you want to eat?" Sam started to head to the food court, but decided to let Daniel field this one. It's not like he hadn't been to this mall since returning to Earth. She let go of his arm as he turned in a circle, almost like a dog looking for a scent.

"Mexican. It's... that way," he pointed a few stores down and to one side, "right?"

Sam grinned. "Si, senor!"

Daniel winced. "Don't quit your day job."

"Watch it buster, I can still take you out with one arm tied behind my back."

He put his arm around her and hugged her. "Yeah, but where's the fun in that? Half the people on base can do that."

"Only because half the people on base are highly trained special operations personnel and don't you forget it." They continued to tease each other until they got to the restaurant. Once seated, orders given, drinks delivered, it was time to address the campaign at hand.

"So. I saw what you got when you went shopping with the colonel, but only in that there were about four pairs of jeans, about a half dozen shirts and assorted socks and stuff. Oh, and everything looked to be in blue or black." Sam shook her head and wondered which of them had made that choice or if they were just the first things found in Daniel's size.

Daniel picked up his tea glass and took a drink. "Jack likes me in blue and black." He started to drink again but the glass never made it to his lips. Sam jumped at his gasp and realizing what was happening, she took the glass out of his hand and set it back down on the table. She helped him pull away from the table and eased his head down between his knees. After the first time he'd passed out from hyperventilating, they'd all learned to watch for the signs and act immediately.

Sam shooed their waiter away, saying her friend would be fine, it's a minor reaction to some medication, everything's cool. Man regaining his life in drips and drabs and avalanches. Move along, nothing to see here.

"Sam!" Daniel raised his head and rested his hands on her shoulders, a huge grin on his face! "Sam! I remember!" He pulled her into an awkward hug and kissed her cheek. Then he stood and started toward the door. After about three quick steps, he pivoted and rejoined her, helping her stand and hugging her again. "Thank you! I, I can't stay now. I, I have to go, I have to," he shook his head, still grinning and Sam was completely lost. "I just remembered something and I have to go do something about it." He leaned down and kissed her again, this time on the forehead and she smiled. "I will never be able to thank you enough, Sam."

With that, he turned again and all but ran out of the restaurant. As he left, he called back over his shoulder, "Rain check?"

"Sure!" Sam stood there, still a bit stunned, but also still hungry. She shrugged, and sat back down. Their, her waiter came back and she canceled Daniel's part of their order but added a margarita to hers as well as an order of flan for dessert.

When her drink came, she raised it to no one in particular and offered up a toast, "He'll never know what hit him." With that she drank, grinned to herself and then pulled out her phone to call Janet. She was off, too and she lived pretty close by. They'd have a girls' day out.

It was only fitting since it seemed like there was going to be a boys' day in. And probably night. And maybe for the rest of their downtime.

And if she got back to the base and found out Daniel had checked back in for longer than it took to pack a bag, the SGC was going to come up short one bird colonel. She knew Janet and Teal'c would help her hide the body. But she wasn't worried. She'd never bought the colonel's dumb act anyway.

"Janet? I've got a table at Don Carlos, why don't you join me? Oh, yeah, and just wait till I tell you what Daniel remembered."


End file.
